


Forgettable

by Fave101



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Unforgettable (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Detectives, Hyperthymesia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fave101/pseuds/Fave101
Summary: Matthew and Gilbert used to be homicide detectives.  The work was hard on Matthew since he has Hyperthymesia.  He couldn’t forget the horrible things he’d seen.  They wore on him until he eventually retired from police work and disappeared leaving Gilbert behind.  Years later, Gilbert, who works in a new city, is called into his bosses office.  He’s told there have been murders happening and notes left for him and his former partner.
Relationships: Canada/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter One

Forgettable

AN: Hello! This is a cross between the tv show Unforgettable and Hetalia. It is Hetalia characters with the basics of unforgettable. There won’t be any characters from Unforgettable tho.

Gilbert stretched with a yawn being careful not to spill his coffee. He tapped his foot waiting for the elevator. When it finally came, it was empty. He smiled and stepped in pressing the button for his floor. He sipped at his coffee as it started upwards.

The albino stepped off when the doors opened and walked to his office. He nodded in Kiku’s direction seeing he was already there and working on his computer. Gilbert wondered if he had even left last night. He went over and set his coffee on his desk before shrugging his coat off. He draped it over his chair.

“Beilschmidt!” The Prussian jumped in surprise hearing his boss yell his name. He turned to see and she waved for him to come over. “My office, now.”

“Eliza!” Gilbert smiled heading over. The Hungarian just looked unimpressed. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen jou here this early!”

Elizabeta quickly ushered him into her office and closed the door behind them. Gilbert sat in the chair in front of her desk. The Hungarian sat behind the desk and pulled a baggie from the drawer. He knew it was an evidence bag.

“So, I’m guessing you’ve heard about the resent homicides in the east end?” Elizabeta asked raising an eyebrow. Gilbert nodded. He’d seen a few news stories about them, but didn’t know the details. “Homicide assumes this was left for you. You are the only Gilbert that has had a partner named Matthew in the city.”

“Is this the first one?” The Prussian reached forward and plucked the evidence bag from the table. He quickly read the note and frowned. Who ever wrote the note was threatening their lives. 

“No, the third.” Elizabeta admitted. She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. “Do you have any idea who could be doing this?”

“Nein. There’s too many people that could be out to get us.” Gilbert said shaking his head. “Is there any DNA, witnesses, video, prints, anything?”

“Nothing yet. No leads.” The Hungarian said. “I’ve had Kiku try to find Matthew to notify him about what’s going on. We haven’t been able to.”

“Jou probably von’t find him. He dropped off the face of the earth a vhile ago.” The albino grumbled shaking his head. 

“Kiku is looking through everything.” Elizabeta said.

“He won’t find anything. Birdie, ah Matthew, is good at going unnoticed.” Gilbert explained. “He knows how to hide.”

“Well, we need to find him.” The Hungarian said firmly. “Since you know him well, you find him.”

“Was? Warum?” The Prussian asked. “Vouldn’t it be better to leave him alone?”

“No. You don’t want him killed, right?” Elizabeta asked and he quickly shook his head. “Good. Then, find him. I want to at least talk to him.”

“Fine.” Gilbert sighed. He didn’t really want to find the Canadian. Matthew had been his partner and boyfriend for almost five years before he disappeared. The albino knew why he left and didn’t stop him. “But this case is mind now.”

“Alright.” Elizabeta nodded. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Gilbert grabbed the evidence bag and stood up. He went back out to his desk. He grabbed his coat and coffee. He carefully put the bag in his pocket as he walked towards Kiku’s desk. The Japanese man was still typing away.

“Hallo, Kiku.” The Prussian greeted. “Have jou found anything?”

“Good morning, Detective Beilschmidt.” Kiku said. He was always overly formal, even when Gilbert said he could call him his first name. “No, I haven’t found anything. It is like Mr. Williams doesn’t even exist.”

“Ja, that’s normal. I might have a number for his brother at home.” The albino sighed. Kiku looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. “If jou do find anything, call me.”

——-❄️”We didn't bring him here for a fucking Happy Meal."”❄️——-

Matthew sighed feeling sun on his face. He was sitting at his kitchen table in his small apartment. He had a pencil in hand and a sketchbook open. The page he intended to fill was still blank. He was staring into space lost in his memories.

The Canadian jumped in surprise feeling something wet bump into his hand. He looked down seeing Kumajirou with his leash in his mouth. He smiled and pet him taking the lead. The dog was the one that pulled him out of his memories since he had no one else around.

“Want to go for a walk, eh?” Matthew asked. The huge white Great Pyrenees bounced and barked excitedly as he gathered up his pencil and book. The blond stood up and grabbed his keys before clipping the leash on his dog. “Alright, let’s go.”

Kumajirou trotted along at his side as they walked. There were a few other people out and about mid day. He liked living in a small town, it was nice and quiet. He especially loved the forest and fields that surrounded the town. The blond enjoyed being in nature, but he did miss the faster pace of a big city.

Matthew hummed to himself letting Kumajirou off his leash to run. They were in a field full of wild flowers with a few huge oak trees. He settled in the grass under one of the trees to watch the dog. Kuma was happily bounding around the fields chasing butterflies. 

The blond smiled and opened his sketchbook to draw. He started with a few of the flowers near him. He didn’t really like drawing a lot of people, but he loved to draw plants, flowers and trees. It wasn’t long before the spread in his sketchbook was filled. He wasn’t sure how long they’d been out in the field, but Kuma had tired out and curled up next to him.

“Are you ready to go?” Matthew asked the dog. Kumajirou looked up and wagged his tail excitedly. He barked at him and the Canadian laughed lightly. He packed up his things and pet Kuma before standing up. He clipped the leash on as they started to walk.

The blond decided to stop at a cafe to have lunch. He sat outside on the patio with Kuma. The waitstaff knew him and his order well since he’d been there a lot. He sat quietly and sipped at his coffee. Kumajirou sat next to him and rested his head on his thigh. He used his free hand to pet him absentmindedly. He was starting to fall back into his memories.

“Hallo, mind if I sit vith jou?” Matthew jumped slightly at the sound. It took him a second to realize it wasn’t from his memories. He didn’t even need to look to see who it was. The Prussian didn’t wait for an answer and sat across from him. “Jou’re a hard guy to find, Birdie.”

“Hmmm.” The Canadian grumbled quietly. Kumajirou was looking at Gilbert suspiciously. He knew his owner had some mixed feeling for the new person. “What are you doing here?”

Matthew looked up finally meeting the albino’s eyes. It had been three years, four months and twenty two days since he’d seen him, but he hadn’t changed a bit. Old feelings and memories surrounding Gilbert started to pop into his mind.

“Vell,” The Prussian pulled out a bag and set it in front of him on the table. Matthew immediately recognized it as an evidence bag. He quickly shook his head.

“If you’re looking for help on a case, it’s not going to happen.” The blond said firmly. He made his choice and wasn’t about to go back to police work. “I’m retired.”

“Nein, not exactly. Jou might want to read it.” Gilbert said pushing the note closer to him. Matthew narrowed his eyes, but picked up the bag to read the note.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

“It’s for us?” Matthew asked as he finished reading the note. He looked it over again to see if he recognized the handwriting, but he’d never seen it before. He was only slightly concerned at the death threats.

“Ja, I’m the only Gilbert at the department that’s had a partner called Matthew.” The Prussian explained. “This note and another two vere found with three murder victims.”

“So, what do you want from me?” The Canadian asked sitting back and crossing his arms. Kumajirou nudged his elbow with his nose and he moved to pet him.

“My boss vants to talk vith jou.” Gilbert said taking the note back. Matthew narrowed his eyes. 

“That’s alright, I’m not interested.” The blond said standing up. He left the money on the table for his finished meal and started to walk with Kuma. Gilbert quickly stood up and followed him.

“Birdie! Jou have to.” The Prussia said walking next to him. “Someone is trying to hurt us.”

“So?” Matthew asked uninterestedly.

“Jou’re in danger.” Gilbert said as Kumajirou wedged his way between them.

“Alright and?” The blond grumbled. He noticed Kuma glaring and growling at the Prussian.

“It’s a police request. Jou have to.” The albino said firmly.

“What are you going to do? Arrest me?” Matthew asked raising an eyebrow. He still didn’t stop walking. He knew the Prussian was probably having a bit of trouble keeping up with his pace.

“Do I have to?” Gilbert asked.

“You don’t have the grounds to.” The Canadian said. He heard the albino sigh.

“Matthew, it’s for jour safety.” Gilbert said. 

“You know I’m invisible, right?” Matthew said stopping and crossing his arms. “No one really remembers me.”

“This guy clearly does! And he wants to kill jou.” The Prussian argued. The blond just shrugged again. “Jou might not care, but jour brother does! Jour dog vould.” He could tell that Matthew wasn’t really listening. “I vould care, Birdie. Please do this, for me?”

The Canadian sighed looking up and meeting Gilbert’s eyes. His eyes were filled with worry. He’d gotten that look from him before. It was hard for him to say no to the albino. He still loved him. He felt guilty for making him worry and stress. The blond really didn’t want to go back to police work or really be around it, but for Gilbert, just this once, he would.

“Fine.” Matthew grumbled reluctantly.

The Prussian immediately lit up and smiled. “Awesome!” He hummed happily.

“So, where do you work now anyways?” The Canadian asked. “Oh, also, Kuma is coming and that’s non negotiable.”

“Ah, okay.” Gilbert said looking down at the dog who was glaring up at him. He bit his lip nervously and looked back up to Matthew. “I vork in Toronto now. Major crimes division.”

“Hmm.” The blond mumbled and started to walk again. Gilbert and Kuma followed him quickly. 

“It’s not to far, only a few hours drive.” The Prussian said. 

Matthew just nodded. He wasn’t happy about having to be alone with Gilbert for that long. He knew it would be hard to keep his memories and feelings in check. The pair walked along the street towards the blond’s apartment. Kumajirou was watching the Prussian suspiciously. It was clear he didn’t trust the new person.

“How long do I have to stay?” Matthew asked petting his dog reassuringly.

“Just until the case is solved.” Gilbert hummed.

“Well, I guess I’ll have to pack some stuff.” The Canadian grumbled.

“Aww, Birdie. Jou don't have confidence in me?” Gilbert whined and Matthew just rolled his eyes. The pair finally made it to the blond’s apartment. He unlocked it and stepped in as Kuma ran past him inside. The Prussian stood awkwardly by the door. “Can I come in?”

“Sure.” Matthew said setting his books and pencils down on the table. He left Gilbert there to go grab his things. 

Kuma was watching the albino closely as his owner went to another room. He went over and sat guard by his food. Gilbert watched him and really wanted to pet the dog, but didn’t want to get bit. He didn’t know why Kumajirou didn’t like him, any other dog he met loved him, but he guessed he was just protective over the blond.

The Prussian stood awkwardly by the table and looked around the apartment. It was cute, there were loose sketches and books everywhere. Almost every corner or table had a plant on it. The only clear place was the kitchen. He smiled gently spotting an old photo album. He was about to go over and look inside when the Canadian came back out.

“Ready?” Matthew asked. 

Gilbert quickly nodded looking slightly guilty. The blond didn’t seem to notice. Kuma trotted past him over to his owners’ side.

“He really doesn’t like me.” The Prussian mumbled sadly.

“He’s just suspicious of new people.” The blond shrugged petting his dog with a small smile.

——-❄️” I'll tell you who you are, you're a moron. 'Translucent' doesn't even mean 'invisible,' it means 'semi-transparent.'”❄️——-

The silence in the car was awkward, at least for Gilbert. He hated it. The blond didn’t mind the quiet, he was used to it.

“So, vhat have jou been up to?” The albino asked breaking the peace. Matthew shrugged.

“Not much. Been keeping to myself.” The Canadian sighed. Kuma let out a quiet bark from the back seat. He reached back and scratched his ears.

“How long have jou lived around here?” Gilbert asked curiously.

“About a year.” Matthew replied politely.

“Oh.” The Prussian said furrowing his eyebrows. He last saw the blond just over three years ago. “Vhat Vhere jou doing before that?”

“Traveling, mostly.” The Canadian said. He didn’t offer anymore details and quiet settled over the car again.

“How about vork?” Gilbert asked wanting to keep up the conversation. “How have jou been keeping busy?”

“I haven’t really.” Matthew shrugged.

“Vhat? How do jou afford stuff?” The albino asked raising an eyebrow.

“It’s a lot cheaper to live in a small town than it is to live in a big city.” The blond sighed. “And I play cards once in a while.”

“Ah, of course.” Gilbert laughed lightly. “Vait, aren’t jou blacklisted from most casinos?”

“Gilbert, you know better than most people that no one remembers me.” The Canadian said looking out the window watching the houses pass.

“Ich weiß nicht, wie es jemandem geht.” The Prussian said under his breath. Matthew pretended he didn’t hear it. He cleared his throat to talk again. “Vhen did jou get the dog?”

“I adopted him two years, eight months and thirteen days ago as a pup. He was given to a kid for Christmas, but they ended up dumping him at a shelter.” Matthew explained. “At the time, I was volunteering at the shelter. He didn’t really like or listen to anyone else. So, I adopted him.”

“He seems like a good guard dog.” Gilbert commented. Kuma barked from the backseat and the blond laughed quietly. The albino smiled gently hearing the sound.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

“Woah.” Matthew commented as they stepped inside the main entrance of police headquarters. 

The place was fairly modern inside compared to the outside. The lobby was a large atrium with windows and balconies all the way to the top of the building. Most of the walls were either red brick or retro glass tiles. There were a few displays of old police uniforms and equipment around too.

“Big place.” The Canadian hummed following Gilbert towards one of the elevators.

“Ja, vorked hard to get here.” The albino said proudly.

“You always were a bit of a workaholic.” Matthew mumbled making sure Kuma was still following them. The dog hadn’t left his side and was still in between them.

Gilbert shrugged and pushed the button for the elevator. They waited for a moment before it arrived and let the people out. The pair stepped inside with Kuma following closely. The dog didn’t like the elevator and Matthew kept petting his ears to distract him.

The blond was nervous to meet Gilbert’s boss. He was always nervous to meet new people. He was pretty awkward and it didn’t help that he remembered every introduction. He hated the awkwardness about them. He wanted to make a good impression more for himself than the person he was meeting. They’d probably forget him anyways.

“Birdie?” The Prussian asked bringing him out of his thoughts. He hadn’t realized the elevator door had opened and the other had already stepped out. He was holding the door open for him. “Coming?”

“Oh, sorry.” The blond said quickly going to follow him. Kuma trotted after them wagging his tail. 

Gilbert just smiled gently at the pair. He lead them down a short hallway to a more open room. There were desks with computers in the centre. The left wall was lined with filing cabinets and had big screens above. The wall straight ahead of them was all windows looking over the city. The right wall was mostly brick with a few doors.

The albino cleared his throat to get his attention. Matthew looked over as he stepped towards one of the doors on the right wall. He knocked as the Canadian quickly read the name plate.

“Come in.” Someone called from the inside. 

The blond guessed it was Gilbert’s boss, Elizabeta Héderváry. The albino opened the door and gestured for him to go in first. Kuma brushed past and rushed in a head. He ran up to the woman who was behind the desk and put his paws up on her lap. She didn’t seem to mind and was already cooing at the dog. The Prussian was a little bit offended that Kuma liked his boss, but not him.

“Have a seat you two.” Elizabeta said gesturing to the chairs. Both nodded and sat down. Kuma came back over to him and sat on his feet. “So, you must be Gil’s Matthew.” The woman smiled. “You’re a very hard guy to find.”

“I try.” The blond smiled. “And yes, I’m Matthew Williams. It’s nice to meet you.”

Elizabeta smiled and introduced herself as well. Matthew already knew her name and title from the name plate on her door. “Beilschmidt, while you were gone, they’ve killed again. Two this time, a young couple.”

“They’re escalating.” Gilbert commented as Elizabeta handed him another evidence bag with a note. He quickly compared it to the three he already had. He handed them to Matthew once he was finished.

“That’s five bodies total now?” The Canadian asked absentmindedly as he read the new note. He’d never seen the handwriting before.

“Yes.” Elizabeta replies. “Five murders with no DNA, prints or witnesses.”

“No surveillance videos?” Matthew asked eyebrows furrowing. 

The woman shook her head. “Nothing yet, but our tech guy, Kiku, is looking through it.” She sighed and met his eyes. “Do you have any idea who might be doing this?”

“Do you have a pen and paper?” The blond asked and she immediately handed him some. He started in his memories from the most recent cases all the way back to their first case together. Once he was done, he handed the paper to Elizabeta. “Those are the ones that had violent tendencies or had threatened us.”

“How do you remember all of these? There’s at least one hundred names here!” The woman said looking over the list. She looked him up and down and something clicked. “Wait, are you the Matthew that remembers everything?”

“Yeah?” Matthew said with a sheepish smile.

“Wow, it’s nice to meet you. You’re a bit of a legend.” Elizabeta smiled gently. Her focus shifted over to Gilbert. “I didn’t know you knew him, let alone that you two were partners!”

“I told jou before.” The Prussian said raising an eyebrow. “Jou probably just forgot.

“Oh.” The woman mumbled.

“So, Matthew.” Gilbert started clearing his throat and turning to him. Their eyes met. “Vill jou be helping me with this investigation?”

“Ah, I don’t know.” The Canadian stumbled over his words. He didn’t like being put on the spot.

“You’re more that welcome to help.” Elizabeta said catching his attention.

“I haven’t done police work in over three years.” The blond said. He was trying to make up more excuses.

“That’s fine.” Elizabeta shrugged. The Canadian hesitated. “We just can’t give you a gun or badge.”

Matthew bit his lip and looked away. He did not want to get back into police work. It was stupid of him to get into it in the first place. He wanted to help people, but somehow wound up in the homicide division. His memory was a major draw to the captain and he insisted that it would be the place he could help the most. It was one thing for the normal detectives to see the gruesome scenes, but he had to relive them over and over again in perfect detail.

“Jou know,” Gilbert started getting his attention. He looked apologetic for bringing this up. “Jou’d probably get home quicker.”

“Alright, fine.” Matthew grumbled. 

“Awesome!” The albino beamed excitedly. 

The blond couldn’t help, but smile seeing how happy the other was. Elizabeta eyed the pair suspiciously. She smiled seeing the look the two were sharing. She knew something else had gone on between them before without either mentioning it. She knew there were definitely still feelings lingering between them.

“Good.” The woman said getting both of their attention. She handed Matthew’s list over to Gilbert. “You’re dismissed. Take that to Kiku.”

“Danke.” The Prussian stood up and went to the door. 

Matthew stood up to follow and Gilbert let him out first. Kumajirou brushed past the Prussian eyeing him suspiciously. Outside, the office seemed a bit more alive. There were a few people around that looked up at them as they left the boss’s office. He was shy to see the people. The albino lead him over to one of the people who he knew was Kiku. He recognized him. The Canadian had met him about five years ago when he was at a tech store. 

“Hallo Kiku.” The Prussian greeted.

“Detective.” The man replied looking up from his computer. “What can I help you with?” He noticed Matthew behind the albino. “And who is this?”

“Kiku, this is Matthew.” Gilbert hummed introducing the pair. “Matthew, this is our tech wizard Kiku.”

“Nice to meet you.” The blond extended his hand and the man took and shook it.

“Likewise.” Kiku smiled politely. He looked him over. “You look familiar. Have we met before?” The blond nodded. “I thought so. I’m sorry I didn’t recognize you.”

“It was around five years ago and only for a few minutes.” Matthew shrugged. “A normal person wouldn’t remember.” Kiku looked surprised and raised an eyebrow. “I have a memory problem.”


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

“I have a memory problem.” Matthew shrugged. 

Kiku looked slightly confused. Gilbert shook his head and rolled his eyes with a small smile. The Prussian handed Kiku the list of names. He seemed to already know what to do with them and started typing.

“This’ll take a while.” The Japanese man sighed looking at the long list. “You do not have to stay.”

As Kiku was finishing his sentence, Kuma lightly nipped his finger and whined. “Kuma needs to go out.” Matthew said turning to the Prussian.

“There’s a place out back we can take him. It’s vhere the K9s run.” Gilbert said and the blond nodded.

The pair left Kiku to his work. Kuma trotted along eagerly in between them. They took the elevator back down to the ground floor. Gilbert lead them through the back halls of the station trying to make small talk with him. The Canadian did appreciate it, but didn’t have much input. 

Once they got outside, Kuma ran to the grass and started sniffing. He seemed to forget the fact he had to go minutes earlier. Matthew smiled watching him run around. He leaned against the wall of the building to watch. Gilbert stood next to him, just close enough their elbows were touching. Kuma had done his business and had found a ball. He ran over to the blond and dropped it for him to throw. 

“So, where will I be staying? Witness protection or something?” The Canadian asked as he threw the ball for Kumajirou.

“Jou can stay vith me.” Gilbert hummed. Matthew hesitated. The albino seemed to realize what he was implying. He quickly clarified. “I’ve got a spare room?”

“Oh, okay.” Matthew said. “What about Kuma with Gilbird? Do you still have him?”

“Of course I do!” The Prussian nodded. “Gilbird vould be fine! He can just fly away!”

“I guess so.” The blond agreed. “Thank you for letting me stay with you.”

“No problem, Birdie!” Gilbert smiled brightly. 

Matthew’s brain pretty much stopped seeing it. He felt like it almost wasn’t real that he was here with him. His mind started flooding with every memory of when the Prussian had given him the same smile. He was pulled out of his memories by a loud woof. He looked up to see Kuma standing a few meters away with the ball in front of him. The blond patted his leg expecting the dog to bring the ball, but no. Kuma wagged his tail curiously before charging towards him.

The Canadian quickly knelt down and the dog tackled him. He laughed as Kuma licked his face excitedly. He was petting him as the dog wiggled happily. He woofed and knocked Matthew over from where he was crouching. Kuma kept licking his face as he laughed. The blond tried to push him away, but ended up with a face full of fur. The dog had decided to flop on top of him.

“Uh, jou good down there Birdie?” Gilbert asked watching them. Matthew just gave him a thumbs up from under the mountain of fur.

It had been a long time since he’d heard the blond laugh like that. Not even counting the three years since he’d disappeared, it had been a wile before that. He missed it, he wanted to hear it more often. Gilbert quickly realized that he was still absolutely and completely in love with the man. He sighed sadly looking off into the distance. 

A bark brought him out of his moping. Kuma had finally gotten off the blond and was demanding for him to throw the ball again. He did after standing up and dusting off.

“So, how exactly did you find me?” Matthew asked as he kept playing fetch.

“Alfred.” The Prussian replied simply.

“You still had his number?” The blond raised an eyebrow.

“Ja, but no. I had his old number, but he’s changed it since then.” Gilbert explained. “Kiku found him, I called and we narrowed it down from there.”

“Ah.” The Canadian hummed. He jumped slightly as the albino’s phone started to ring. He still used the same boring generic ringtone he used to.

“Eliza?” Gilbert asked answering.

“Wow, Gilbert.” He could hear the amusement in her voice and was slightly concerned. “I didn’t think you’d make a move this quick!”

“Entschuldigung?” The Prussian sputtered. He was relieved he hadn’t used speaker phone. Matthew was just looking at him confused.

“No time for that right now.” His boss said tone changing. “There’s been another murder and note.”

“Awesome, vhats the address?” Gilbert asked still recovering from her earlier comment. Elizabeta told him and he repeated it out loud for Matthew to hear. He’d remember it. He quickly hung up before she could ask anymore questions. “Ready?”

“Sure.” Matthew sighed biting his lip. He didn’t sound ready at all.

“Jou don’t have to come, Birdie.” The Prussian said reassuringly. “I’m sorry for putting jou on the spot with Eliza earlier.”

“It’s alright.” The Canadian sighed. “I’ll go, it’s good to have an extra pair of eyes. You don’t have an actual partner, do you?”

“Ah, no.” Gilbert smiled guiltily. Matthew knew that the albino found it hard to work with people and that he was also hard to work with at first. He knew his history with partners.

“Then, extra eyes will be good.” The blond grumbled and the Prussian nodded.

Matthew called for Kuma and the trio started towards the parking area. They got to the car and he let the dog in. Kuma curled up in the back seat tired from playing.

“Vhat’s- “Gilbert started, but Matthew cut him off. He repeated he address he heard earlier. “Danke Birdie.”

The Prussian started driving and started talking. Matthew listened politely knowing he was just talking to fill the quiet. He was looking out the window absentmindedly. The blond had only passed through the city a few times. The area they were driving through was new to him and he was curious. 

Kuma was curious too. He nosed his way in between the back window and his seat to see out his window. He must have thought he’d see something different. The blond smiled and pet him. He started to zone out as they drove. Matthew started to fall back into his memories.

“Birdie?” Gilbert called getting his attention. He stared at him blankly for a second figuring out when he was. It took him a minute to realize he was actually in the present. “Ready? Ve’re here.”

The Canadian nodded and got out of the car. He waited for Kuma to follow. Gilbert came around the side to meet him before they walked the few steps to the scene. The albino showed his badge to the officers and they let them through into the alley way. Matthew paused for a second and told Kuma to sit. He took a deep breath before turning back toward the Prussian and the scene.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Matthew gave Kuma a quick pet before turning back to the Prussian. He was talking with one of the officers closer to the body. He bit his lip and walked over to them. He passively listened to their conversation. They were just exchanging the usual information. The Canadian's eyes wandered to the crowd of people that had stopped to watch. He watched the people curiously for a second before Gilbert poked him.

“It seems like it just happened approximately an hour ago. The shop owner next door called it in.” The albino said. He handed him a pair of rubber gloves as he put his own on. “Said she didn’t hear anything, but discovered the body vhen she was taking out the trash.”

The Canadian was a bit hesitant to put the gloves on. He didn’t intend to look or touch anything he didn’t have to. He was just wanting to get it over with. He stepped with Gilbert towards the body. It was covered, but he could see blood leaking out from under the sheet. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to block out old memories. When he opened his eyes he gasped quietly. He hadn’t expected the Prussian to have already lifted the sheet. He was grateful that Gilbert hadn’t noticed the noise.

“Looks like two bullet wounds to the back.” The Prussian mumbled. “Just like the others.” He checked the pockets and found some paper. He unfolded it and saw it was the note. He handed it over his shoulder to Matthew. “Another one of those too. Is it real?”

The blond looked over the note to ignore the scene around him. “Looks like the same person wrote all them.” He said comparing it to the others from his memories. He read it properly and noticed it was still just addressed to Gilbert. The killer didn’t know he was there yet.

“Here, Birdie.” The Prussian said getting his attention. He handed him an empty evidence bag to put the note into. 

“You asked if it was real, thinking this could be more than one person’s doing?” Matthew asked. 

The Prussian just shrugged. “Possibly, but ve’ve had issues vith copy cats before.” He said straightening up. He noticed a phone next to the body and picked it up. He put it in an evidence bag for prints. “So, I vouldn’t rule it out.”

“Oi! Who-a are you?” Someone called that made them both jump. The short man with reddish brown hair looked annoyed. The Canadian noticed he had a thick Italian accent and wore a corners coat. The man looked him up and down suspiciously. “You’re not a detective.”

“Hallo Lovi!” Gilbert smiled nervously. The Italian just glared at him. “This is Matthew. He’s a retired detective assisting with the investigation. Birdie, this is Lovino.”

“Hi.” The Canadian said nervously extending his hand. Lovi smiled and shook his hand. His mood had changed not that he was talking to the blond.

“You’re the Matthew from-a the notes?” The Italian asked raising an eyebrow. He nodded. “Well, hope you don’t get killed. That idiot can use all the help he can get.”

“Hey!” Gilbert said with a frown. Matthew and Lovino laughed. He grumbled to himself and went back over to the body just out of ear shot leaving him with Lovino.

“So, I’m guessing you’re the Matt he wouldn’t shut up about?” The Italian asked looking up raising an eyebrow.

“Huh?” The blond asked confused.

“The whole first week he worked for major crimes, he wouldn’t shut up about a Matthew that was his partner and how ‘awesome’ he was.” Lovino explained as the blond blushed and groaned slightly. “He said you quit and disappeared.”

“Yeah.” Matthew said looking down.

“Why?” Lovino asked. “Sounded like you were a damn good cop.”

“I remember everything. I’m not exaggerating either.” The Canadian shook his head. “It’s a bit of a problem.”

“That doesn’t sound-a like a problem!” Lovino said surprised.

“It is around bad scenes. Considering we worked in homicide, it got to be a problem.” Matthew explained. He already liked and trusted the Italian. “I not only remember everything, but I get to relive it a lot of the time too. I get stuck in my memories.”

“Oh, well that sucks.” Lovino said plainly. The blond snorted and nodded.

“Hey birdie!” Gilbert called getting his attention. He walked over to where the pair were standing. “I’m done here. Finished chitchatting with Lovi? And-”

“I’ll have the autopsy done by tomorrow morning.” Lovino said interrupting the Prussian. “Might let you know if I find anything.”

“Please do.” Gilbert said with a small pout. “Shifts done too! Ready to go home?”

Matthew nodded turning to were he told Kumajirou to stay. He whistled and the dog came trotting over. The pair said goodbye to Lovino before going back to the albino’s car. The ride to his house was the same as the others, Gilbert talked and he listened absentmindedly. His mind wandered and he ended up in the past.

“Ve’re here, Birdie.” Gilbert said getting his full attention. Matthew nodded and got out of the car. He let Kumajirou out before grabbing his backpack. “It might be a bit messy.”

“You, messy?” The Canadian rolled his eyes. 

Gilbert just shrugged and opened the door to his apartment. They were immediately met with a flurry of angry cheeps from a certain bird. Gilbird chirped and pulled at the Prussians hair. He noticed Matthew behind him and his chirps changed. He flew right at him and landed in his hair. He cheeped contently setting in.

“Hello, Birdie.” Matthew smiled gently reaching up and petting the canary with a finger. Kumajirou whined and stood on his hind legs to see what his friend was doing. The blond crouched down to let Kuma see the bird. “Gentle, Kuma.”

The dog put his paws on his shoulder to get a better look at Gilbird. The bird chirped loudly and Kuma barked back at him. Gilbird wasn’t fazed by the dog’s loudness. He chirped again flying from his head to Kuma’s. He landed and settled between his ears. Matthew smiled seeing the pair. Kuma barked and looked up at him proudly.

“Oh mien Gott! So verdammt süß!” Gilbert squealed seeing the animals. “Told jou they’d get along.”

The Canadian nodded and laughed. Kuma had trotted off into the apartment to explore. He could hear Gilbird chirping and wondered it he was telling him where things were.

“Oh! I’ll show jou jour room.” The albino said. 

Gilbert lead him down the hallway to one of the rooms. The pair stepped inside. It was a nice small room with a double bed and a desk in the corner with a window over it. There were books stacked on the foot of the bed. Matthew recognized most of them from their old apartment they shared. The albino took them off the bed and sat the stacks on the desk.

“Here- “Gilbert was cut off by a bark and the sound of running. Kumajirou charged into the room with Gilbird still on his head. He jumped up into the bed and curled up. As he ran passed, he hit the Prussian. “Ah!”

Gilbert ended up pressed against Matthew with his hands on the blond’s chest. He blinked not realizing what happened for a second. He realized were he was and looked up blushing. He saw Matthew looking back down at him blushing too.

“Sorry!” The Prussian apologized. He stepped back awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

“It’s okay.” Matthew said with a gentle smile. The room went quiet.

“Are jou hungry?” Gilbert asked breaking the sudden silence. The blond nodded. “I’ll just order in. Chinese food?”

“Sounds good.” Matthew smiled.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

In the morning, Gilbert’s alarm woke him up as normal. He groaned looking around and sitting up. He ran his hands through his hair. He needed to have a shower. He stood up and started towards the bathroom. He stopped in his tracks suddenly remembering who he had sleeping in his guest room.

The Prussian sighed and continued with his morning routine. It was hard for him to keep his mind on task. He missed having Matthew around. Having him back had been a bit awkward. He wasn’t exactly sure where they stood. He knew he still loved him, but wasn’t sure how the blond felt. He had gotten good at hiding his emotions, especially around him. The albino hated it.

Gilbert finished showering and went to make coffee. While it was brewing, he went to wake Matthew. He paused at the door. He wasn’t sure what the best way to go about it was. He would just knock, but the Canadian was a very heavy sleeper. He knew from experience that the easiest way to wake him was touch. He opened the door and Kuma immediately looked up at him. He was curled up on top of Matthew’s chest. Gilbird was still on the dogs’ head. He wondered how the blond could breathe with the dog on him.

The Prussian stepped forward to shake Matthew’s shoulder. Kuma growled and stretched his neck to snap at him. He yelped in surprise jumping back. The dog was glaring at him and growling. 

“Come on doggo.” Gilbert grumbled. Kuma just kept growling at him. “I’m not gonna hurt him. Just want to wake him up.”

Kuma just growled and tried to bite him again. The Prussian sighed throwing his hands in the air. He walked back out of the bedroom closing the door partly behind him. He found his phone that he’d left in the kitchen to call his boss. He sat at the kitchen table.

“What?” Elizabeta asked as soon as she answered.

“I’m probably going to be late today.” Gilbert’s said with a yawn. He was still tired.

“Are you okay? What’s going on! You’re never late.” The woman said. He could hear genuine worry in her voice.

“Vell, I tried vaking Birdie up, but Kuma von’t let me. I don’t feel like getting bitten.” The albino explained.

“You took him home with you!” Elizabeta practically yelled into the phone. “You already made a move?”

“Elizabeta!” Gilbert hissed quietly. He sighed wiping a hand down his face.

“What? It’s pretty obvious you like him.” She said.

“Is it really?” The Prussian groaned.

“Yes.” Elizabeta hummed. There was quiet for a moment. “What went on between you two? It seems to much to be a crush you never got over.”

“Vell,” Gilbert started. “We dated for jears. We never exactly broke up, he just retired and disappeared.” He sighed. “I mean, we talked about it, but I wouldn’t leave police work. My job was too important to me, but I never realized how much of it was because of Matthew until he left.” He bit his lip. “I really messed up, I intended on marrying him.”

“Well now’s your chance to get him back!” Elizabeta said encouragingly.

“I don’t know Eliza.” The Prussian mumbled.

“I’d try if I were you.” She said. He could hear the smile in her voice. “Anyways, take you time getting in. You’ve worked here for like three years and I can’t remember a time when you were sick, let alone late or anything.”

“Danke Elizabeta.” Gilbert smiled tiredly.

——-❄️”Why have average when you can have extraordinary?”❄️——-

Few hours later...

Matthew yawned and stretched looking around the room. Kuma immediately noticed he was awake and started to lick his face. He groaned and pushed the dogs muzzle away. Gilbird chirped his good morning before flying off. Kumajirou went to follow him. He sat up before standing up. He got dressed and quietly went towards the kitchen.

The Canadian couldn’t help the small smile that crept into his face seeing Gilbert asleep at the kitchen table. He wondered if he even actually went to bed last night. He quickly fed both their pets before starting to make breakfast. He knew the Prussian probably hadn’t ate, he wasn’t one for breakfast normally. He kept quiet knowing the other was a pretty light sleeper. 

Once he was done, Matthew set the plate of pancakes down in front of Gilbert. He blinked awake slowly with a yawn. He saw the food and smiled.

“Danke liebling.” He hummed looking up at the blond. Matthew gave him a small smile and raised an eyebrow. He immediately realized what he said and blushed. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry,” The Canadian smirked. “I’ll forget about it.”

Gilbert groaned and stuffed his face with pancakes. The blond laughed lightly going back to the stove to finish cooking his own. When he was done, he sat across from the albino to eat. Kumajirou trotted over and rested his head on his lap. He played with the dogs’ ears with one hand and ate with the other.

“So, when do you start work?” Matthew asked.

“Few hours ago.” Gilbert shrugged.

“What?” The blond asked confused.

“Jou vere sleeping and Kuma vouldn’t let me wake jou.” The albino explained.

“Oh, sorry.” He apologized.

“It’s okay! Elizabeta said to take our time.” Gilbert shrugged. “I vish Kuma vould varm up to me. I vant to pet him so bad, but I think he’ll just bite me.”

“You’ll get there.” Matthew hummed giving his dog a bit of pancake. “Soyez gentil Kuma, c'est un homme bien.”

Once the pair finished eating, they both got ready to go to the station. The Canadian decided to let Kumajirou stay with Gilbird for the day. The drive to the albino’s work was nice. Both seemed to be getting less awkward around each other again. Matthew didn’t realize it at first, but when he did, he was nervous. He missed being around the Prussian, but wanted nothing to do with police work.

When the pair got to the station, they went straight for the morgue. Lovino was inside looking over slides of different x-rays. 

“Was just about to call you.” The Italian grumbled. “The victim was definitely a fighter. I found blood under her fingernails and a few strands of hair that match it. Kiku is working on a rough profile.”

“Really? Awesome!” Gilbert bounced excitedly. Just as he finished speaking there was a knock on the door. 

“May I come in?” Kiku asked peaking inside. Lovino waved for him to come in. He walked over to the computer and brought up an image. “This is what the person you are looking for could look like. I’ve looked through the mugshots from the list of names. None of them match.”

Matthew’s eyes narrowed looking at the photo. He’d seen that person before. He started to scan his memories. “I’ve seen him before.” He mumbled. The three others in the room turned to him. “He was at the latest crime scene. I saw him, or at least someone that looked a lot like him, in the crowd of onlookers.”

“Awesome!” The Prussian smiled. “Kiku, were there any security cameras pointing that way, body cam footage or maybe news coverage?”

“Give me a moment.” The Japanese man said starting to type away on his laptop.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

“Give me a moment.” Kiku said starting to type away on his laptop. The trio waited patiently. Lovino seemed slightly annoyed to have them hanging around his lab. “This is security footage from out the shop. We can see the people come and go from the scene.”

Matthew tilted his head watching the video. He recognized the people that passed, but none were the one they were looking for. “Wait.” He mumbled and Kiku paused the video. He pointed to a person that was walking just behind another. “That’s him. I recognize the shirt and coat.”

“I’ll see if we can find him in any of the traffic cameras.” The dark haired man said. 

Matthew nodded. He watched the video the Japanese man pulled up closely and was able to point him out again. They had to follow him to another camera, before getting a good image. Kiku layered the DNA portrait over the mans face. They almost matched exactly. He ran his face through their database.

“Nathan Octain.” Kiku said pulling up the man’s record. “Has previous charges including assault, drug charges and stalking.”

“Does he have a current address?” Gilbert asked and the other man nodded. He read it out loud. “Ready, Birdie?”

“Sure.” The Canadian said.

——-❄️”Life is what happens when you're busy making other plans.”❄️——-

“Shouldn’t you have back up.” Matthew asked quietly as they walked through the parking garage to the suspects apartment building.

“I’ve got jou.” The Prussian smirked.

“Thanks for the confidence.” The blond rolled his eyes. “I mean real back up.”

“I trust you to vatch my back.” Gilbert hummed with a smile. Matthew just sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. “Ve’ll be fine Birdie.”

The Canadian didn’t bother arguing, sometimes he was like talking to a brick wall. The pair found the elevator and went up to the suspects’ floor. Matthew was watching the halls for any sign of the man or someone watching them. They got to the suspects’ proper unit and Gilbert put his ear to the door. He couldn’t hear anything, but knocked just encase. He also pulled out his gun. There wasn’t an answer. The blond expected him to kick down the door, but he got on one knee instead. He pulled out a small kit and started to pick the lock.

“When did you learn to pick a lock?” Matthew asked surprised. He used to do it and attempted to teach the albino, but he didn’t have enough patience.

“About a year ago.” Gilbert said. “After jou vere gone it got a lot harder to get into places discreetly.” He heard a click and the door was unlocked. “Stay here vhile I clear the rooms.”

Matthew nodded agreeing. The Prussian stepped inside with his gun raised. He disappeared into the apartment. The blond hated waiting. He knew he’d probably hear if there was someone that Gilbert found, but he still worried. People had hidden from them and attacked before.

“Birdie.” The Prussian’s voice brought him out of his worrying. He was standing inside the apartment just putting his gun away. “It’s clear, jou can come in.”

The Canadian nodded and stepped inside. Gilbert handed him a pair of gloves before going to search. He put them on and did the same. He looked on the kitchen table and immediately spotted a gun. The albino had as well. He carefully picked it up. It was already loaded.

“It’s not the same cal as the veapon used in the murders.” Gilbert said setting it down. He left it the way he thought he found it. Matthew shook his head and turned it around to match exactly. “Danke.”

The pair split up. The blond looked around at the photos on the wall trying to see if he recognized anyone. He only recognized Nathan in them, but no one else. He went into the man’s bedroom. He opened his dresser drawers and found some papers. It was the same handwriting as the notes.

Gilbert looked through the kitchen. He found a few newspaper clippings and was exiting them to be about Matthew and him. They were just recipes. He put them back where he found them. He started looking through the next drawer. He checked for a false bottom as well as underneath. He didn’t find anything and moved onto the next. He smiled as he opened the drawer. 

Right on top was a stack of papers. He picked them up and turned them over. They were the next few notes. There were five total. He guessed the man planned on killing at least five more people. He skimmed through the first four on the stack, but the last one caught his attention. All the others were for him and Matthew, but this one was directed at only him. His nose wrinkled reading it. It was clear the note was for when he finally killed the Canadian. Gilbert would have been the next. He was prepared to do anything to prevent it.

“Find anything?” Matthew’s voice made him jump. He hadn’t heard him coming.

“Ja, next few notes.” The Prussian said. He laid them out on the counter and pulled out his phone. He took a photo of each before putting them back. He quickly took a photo of the gun as well. “Vhat about jou.”

“Nothing. I don’t recognize anyone in the guys photos other then him.” The blond sighed.

The pair started to leave. Gilbert locked the door behind them. He hoped the apartment looked like they’d never been there. He called Elizabeta.

“Eliza, Nathan is the guy ve’re looking for.” The albino said as soon as she answered. They were just exiting the building into the parking garage. “I vant surveillance on this guy until he’s back. We need to arrest his ASAP.” 

“Good.” The woman hummed.

Matthew was only partially listening to their conversation. He was still searching his memories for any links to Nathan or anyone in the photos. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration. There were a few people the looked remotely similar, but unless they got surgery it wasn’t their guy. He sighed shaking his head looking forward. 

The Canadian’s eyes widened. He grabbed Gilbert making him drop his phone. He dragged him quickly behind one of the concrete support columns. 

“Birdie, what- “The Prussian asked as the first bullet hit the ground where they had been standing. “Scheiße!” He cursed pulling out his own gun making sure the blond was covered behind him.

Gilbert looked past the pillar. He flinched back as another bullet hit the column. He quickly peaked and shot, but missed. The Canadian felt helpless. He had no way to help. Another bullet hit the column making him jump. The man shot three more before they heard loud footsteps. The shooter was running.

“Stay here.” Gilbert said standing up to give chase. 

Matthew was about to grab his coat to stop him and protest, but the albino was out of grasp. He got to his feet to follow him, but stopped. He saw the albino running, but the man turned around and aimed at him. He saw his face twist into a smirk before he fired the shot. Gilbert didn’t have enough time to react and crumpled to the ground.

“Gil!” The Canadian screamed seeing him fall.


	8. Chapter EIght

Chapter Eight

“Gil!” Matthew screamed seeing Gilbert fall to the ground. 

The blond rushed forward not caring about his own safety. He noticed that the suspect had disappeared around the corner. He got to the Prussian’s side and got on his knees. Gilbert shifted slightly with a groan. He was happy to see him moving, but panicked again seeing the blood under him. The albino turned over and went to stand up, but he stopped him.

“Don’t get up.” Matthew said. He carefully reached forward and opened the others coat to get a better look at the chest wound.

“I’m fine, Birdie.” Gilbert said out of breath. The blond looked up meeting his eyes. He also was bleeding from scrape on his jaw. “Don’t vorry.”

“You’re not fine.” The Canadian mumbled inspecting the wound. It was just a graze, but he could see a rib. There wasn’t an actual entry and exit, it just skimmed him. He was bleeding fairly heavily. “You’re bleeding.”

“Vhere’d the guy go?” Gilbert asked watching him pull off his sweater.

“Don’t know.” Matthew said starting to put pressure on the wound. “Ran.”

“Oh.” The albino mumbled. He went to stand up again, but the Canadian stopped him. “Liz is still on the phone.”

“Stay here. I’ll get it.” The blond sighed.

Matthew made Gilbert take the sweater and put pressure on the wound himself. He stood up and got the phone returning to his side. He gave the Prussian the phone and took over putting pressure on the wound again.

“Eliza said there’s already an ambulance on the way.” The albino frowned.

“Good.” Matthew sighed. It was only a couple minutes before the paramedics arrived and took over. He stood up and stepped back to give them room.

“Birdie.” Gilbert asked stretching to see him. One of the medics was checking the scrape on his jaw. “Jou’re coming, right?”

“If you want me to.” The blond said. He just looked dumbly up at him.

“Vell, ja. Of course I vant jou to come.” The Prussian smiled. He was immediately scolded by one of the medics for moving.

“Alright.” Matthew gave him a small smile.

——-❄️”Whoever is happy will make others happy too.”❄️——-

The ride to the hospital was pretty uneventful. Gilbert mostly complained the whole way. The blond was barely listening. In his mind he was constantly replaying the memory of him being shot. He tried to find a way to prevent it. His body was on auto pilot when they got there.

The Prussian had noticed Matthew was zoned out. He knew he was stuck in his memories by his expression. He didn’t have a second to get his attention. Doctors kept asking him questions and eventually knocked him out to stitch up the bullet wound. The first thing he saw when he woke was his boss. He looked for the Canadian and spotted him leaning against the wall. He was relieved that he hadn’t left.

“Beilschmidt.” The woman narrowed her eyes seeing he was awake. “You are an idiot.”

“Danke.” Gilbert smiled lazily. The drugs were still lingering in his system making him sleepy.

“What were you thinking? No vest or back up?” Elizabeta scolded. He decided to act like he was still very out of it and hoped to get off easy. “If you’re not thinking about yourself, at least think about him. It could have very easily have been Matt and not you.”

“I’m fine.” The Prussian slurred slightly.

“This time.” Elizabeta sighed running a hand through her hair. “Anyways, you’re done for the rest of the week. Get some good rest and don’t be more stupid than you already were.”

“What day is it?” Gilbert asked trying to remember. He liked to keep busy and there wasn’t much to do without work.

“It’s Thursday.” The woman pinched the bridge of her mode. “I’m putting more officers around your place just encase Nathan tries anything.”

“Won’t stop me from going out!” The albino declared. 

Elizabeta sighed and rolled her eyes. “I’m going to go make sure your suspect gets caught.” She said giving him a pat on the head. He laughed and pushed her hand away. “Please, take time and relax.”

“I know, I vill.” Gilbert sighed looking worriedly over to Matthew. Once Elizabeta had left he tried to get the Canadian’s attention. “Birdie?” He asked, but he didn’t answer. “Birdie!” He called, but still nothing from him. “Matthew?”

The Canadian still didn’t respond. He was worried knowing how much Matthew got inside his own head. He shifted in his bed and reached out towards him. He couldn’t reach and scooted to the edge of his bed. He managed to grab his hand. The blond jumped in surprise looking down at him. 

“Sorry.” Matthew immediately apologized.

“It’s fine, Birdie.” Gilbert smiled gently. He still hadn’t let go of his hand. The Canadian stepped forward so he wasn’t half hanging off the bed. “Vhen vere you?”

“Earlier.” Matthew looked down. “You know.”

“Ja.” The Prussian sighed guiltily. He did feel horrible for scaring him. He knew the fear from the memory wouldn’t fade.

“I thought he killed you.” The blond furrowed his eyebrows. He looked up meeting his eyes. “It looked like it would have killed you. That shot, you’re lucky.”

“I know.” Gilbert mumbled. He cleared his throat. “I’m sorry for scaring jou. I should have thought more. I know I put jou in danger as vell. I’m sorry for that too.”

“It’s okay.” Matthew shrugged. 

Both of them knew it really wasn’t, but didn’t want to argue. The Prussian looked like he wanted to say more, but didn’t. A small smile crept on his face as he gave the blonds hand a squeeze. Matthew gave him a tired smile. Gilbert wanted to tell him everything he was thinking in that moment, but knew from experience that confessing after being shot wasn’t the best idea.

“Mr. Beilschmidt?” A voice made them both jump. “Sorry, for the scare sirs.” The nurse apologized. “I’m here to give you your prescription to take home.” She explained when and how to take it, but the Prussian already knew the drill. “You still have to stay for another hour. Someone will be around to discharge you then.”

The hour didn’t take long to pass. A nurse came back and cleared him to leave. They were both surprised to see that his car was parked outside. Matthew assumed one of the other detectives or officers brought it. The albino argued with him for a bit about driving. He wanted to, but the blond wouldn’t let him. Especially since he was still drowsy from the medication. He finally gave in, giving him the keys. 

Gilbert fell asleep almost instantly. The Canadian was easily able to navigate through the city to his apartment. He knew enough of the city to find it. When they got there, he got out of the car and went around to wake the albino. He gently put a hand on his shoulder and he blinked awake.

“Vogelchen? Was machst du hier? Ich bin müde.” The albino asked confused looking around. He seemed to remember what happened and where he was. “Never mind.”

Matthew smirked and closed the car door behind him. They walked up to the apartment. As soon as they stepped inside, the Canadian was tackled by a white streak. He caught the big dog with a smile turning him upside down like a baby.

“Miss me?” The blond cooed and Kumajirou barked. “Tu es un gros bébé.” The dog barked again looking towards the door. He knew what Kuma wanted. “I got to take him out. You’ll be okay by yourself?”

“Ja.” Gilbert hummed sitting on the couch. “Be safe Birdie.”

“I will be, don’t worry.” Matthew said reassuringly. He grabbed the leash and clipped it into Kuma’s collar. “Rest Gil.”


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Matthew sighed watching Kuma roll in the grass. He had managed to find a small quiet park close the Prussian’s apartment. He was a bit worried to leave him alone, but trusted him to be smart. He walked over to one of the trees and sat against the trunk.

The air was a little cold, but he didn’t really care that much. His mind started to wander going back to earlier in the day. He quickly shook his head to get the memory away. Other’s started to pop up in their place. He smiled at them. They were all old memories of Gilbert. Things he’d said or done that had made him happy. He still loved him and never moved on. He knew the albino almost certainly felt the same, but he also loved police work. 

For him, to love Gilbert meant going back to that job. He had too many bad memories that weighed on him. He knew if he had stayed much longer years ago, he’d break down and he didn’t want the albino to have to deal with that. He couldn't have standed being a detective anymore. He had to leave and find a better head space and purpose. Not that he’d really found either.

Matthew knew he didn’t want to be a detective again, but he also didn’t want to go back home. He lived alone, he spent most of his days with his dog. He loved Kumajirou, but needed more human interaction. Making new friends and keeping them seemed like too much work. Especially since he wasn’t sure how long he was going to stay in the same place. He wasn’t living, just existing. He didn’t want to go back to being alone, but he didn’t want to be a detective either.

The Canadian was brought out of his spiral by a bark. He jumped in surprise hearing it. Kuma was standing right in front of him wagging his tail. He trotted forward and plopped down in his lap. Matthew smiled ruffling his fur. The dog licked his face and wiggled happily. He’s big and wasn’t a good lap dog, but Kumajirou didn’t care.

Matthew looked around realizing it was starting to get dark. He wasn’t sure how long they’d been at the park. “Time to go home?” He asked. Kuma jumped out of his lap with a bark. “Or, ah, go back to Gil’s place.” He corrected himself.

The dog seemed slightly less happy, but trotted along side him as he walked. The blond didn’t bother with the leash. He knew Kuma wouldn’t go anywhere. The walk back to Gilbert’s apartment wasn’t too long. He spotted a few officers around, in marked and unmarked cars. He assumed Elizabeta had put them around.

“Birdie!” He was pulled into a hug as soon as he stepped inside. “Vhere’d jou go? Jou scared me!”

“Sorry.” Matthew apologized hugging back. Kumajirou tried to worm his way in between them. “I lost track of time.”

“It’s okay, I’m just being paranoid.” Gilbert sighed stepping back. He didn’t seem to want to. Matthew didn’t either.

“You definitely have a reason to be paranoid!” The Canadian said with a small smile. The albino shrugged running a hand through his hair. He winced at the slight pain from his wound. “Don’t rip your stitches.”

Gilbert gave him a bright smile and went to the fridge. “Since I’m stuck at home, I’m going to drink.” He took a bottle of beer out of the fridge. “Vant any?”

“Sure.” Matthew shrugged.

The pair settled on the couch. Gilbert picked a movie. The blond had seen it before years ago, but he didn’t really care. By the time the movie was over, both were fairly drunk.

“Birdie.” The Prussian asked getting his attention.

“Quoi?” He hummed looking over.

“I missed jou a lot.” Gilbert said with a pout. “Did jou miss me? Did jou think about me at all?”

“Of course I missed you!” Matthew said slightly offended. “I thought about you a lot.”

“If jou missed me and I missed jou, vhy don’t jou stay?” The albino asked stumbling over his words. 

To Matthew, it sounded like a math question. He took a moment to think about it. “I don’t want to be a cop again?” He sighed.

“Vho said jou have to be a cop?” Gilbert asked sliding closer to him. 

“Me?” The blond furrowed his eyebrows. “No, you?”

“I didn’t.” The Prussian smiled. “Jou don’t have to be a cop to stay!” He said trying to convince him. Matthew almost couldn’t compute what he was saying. He’d been absolutely convinced he had to be a cop to stay with Gilbert. Hearing different made him confused. “Just stay please. I miss jou so much! I love you, please stay.”

“Okay.” The blond said simply. The albino just stared at him blankly for a moment. A smile spread across his face. “I’ll stay.”

“Awesome!” The Prussian squeaked excitedly. He launched himself at Matthew and hugged him tightly. He hugged back burying his face in the crook of his neck. They stayed quiet for a moment. “Vogel, I’m sorry for making jou leave before.”

“What?” The Canadian asked. Gilbert was about to repeat himself, but he interrupted. “You didn’t make me leave. It was my choice.” He sighed pulling back. “I picked up and disappeared. That wasn’t fair to you.”

“Jou gave me more than enough varying.” The albino bit his lip. “I didn’t listen, I was stupid.”

“Well, yeah.” Matthew shrugged. “But it was because you love work.”

“I put vork over jou. It was stupid.” Gilbert whined. “I never realized how much of me liking vork was because I spent all my time with you.” The blond smiled hearing his words. They both had tears in their eyes. “I was so stupid. I’m sorry, please say jou’ll forgive me!”

“I said I’d stay.” Matthew said pulling him back into a tight hug. “Don’t you think you’re already forgiven?”

“I don’t know.” Gilbert huffed.

“You’re forgiven.” The Canadian said.

“Thank jou, Birdie.” The albino said resting his head on his shoulder. Matthew smiled gently. “I don’t think I’ll remember this in the morning.”

“I will.”

“I know, tell me please.”

“Okay.”

“Promise?”

“Yeah.”


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

In the morning, Gilbert was awake first. He didn’t immediately recognize his surroundings. He had a mini panic attack until he realized he was in his own living room. He groaned shifting slightly, his side was aching as well as his head. The albino blinked in confusion noticing that his pillow was breathing. He looked up and his eyes widened. He had fell asleep on top of Matthew, who was also dead asleep.

The Prussian furrowed his eyebrows. He couldn’t remember how they ended up like that, not that he was complaining. He moved slightly to get up and heard a growl. He froze and looked over the side of the couch. Kumajirou was sitting and glaring at him. Gilbird was perched on his head. He didn’t want to anger the dog and was more than happy enough to stay where he was. He sighed relaxing back onto Matthew’s chest. 

After a couple hours of daydreaming, the Canadian finally started to wake up. The albino looked up curiously at him as he let out a yawn. It made him yawn as well.

“Uh, I don’t know how we got here.” Gilbert started slowly. “But Kuma vas going to bite me if I moved.”

“It’s okay.” Matthew hummed sleepily with a smile. “I remember.”

The Prussian was just relieved he wasn’t mad. “I know jou do.” He sighed. “Mind sharing.”

“Well,” The blond started. “You asked me to stay; here with you.” He smiled slightly. “I agreed to.”

“Vait, really?” The albino’s eyes widened looking up at him. He nodded. “Do jou still vant to? Now that jou’re sober?”

“Yeah.” Matthew said meeting his eyes. “If you’ll have me?”

“Of course!” Gilbert smiled brightly. “I love jou!”

“I love you too, Gil.” The Canadian said a blush spreading across his face. 

It took the albino a moment to process. He didn’t think he’d ever hear that from him again. He reached up and pulled the blond into a hug to hide his own blush and tears. The blond slowly wrapped his arms around him as the albino hid his face in the crook of his neck. They both stayed on the couch for a while before Gilbert shifted. His side was starting to hurt worse. Matthew picked up on the pain.

“How’s your side?” The blond questioned.

“Sore.” Gilbert sighed. He didn’t want to get up.

“You haven’t taken your medication, have you?” Matthew questioned and the Prussian shook his head. He moved to sit up with him still in his arms. “Come on, you take your pills and I’ll make breakfast.”

“Okay!” Gilbert hummed happily at the mention of his cooking. He stood up forgetting about Kumajirou. 

The dog was ignoring him in favour of the Canadian. He was cooing at him and scratching his ears. He was saying stuff in French as well. The albino could only pick out his own name. Gilbird landed on his head with an annoyed tweet. He knew the bird wanted to be fed and started towards the kitchen. Matthew followed having to keep stepping around Kuma. He kept walking in front of him and looking back up at him. The Canadian fed him before starting their own breakfast.

Gilbert took his pills before looking over to where the blond was cooking. He went over and leaned n the counter next to him. “So, uh, Birdie?” He asked. Matthew hummed raising an eyebrow. “Are we, ah, um...”

“Together?” The blond asked finishing his sentence. The Prussian looked up at him and nodded. He nodded back.

“Wait, I mean, that’s vhat I'm asking.” Gilbert quickly clarified. 

“I definitely wouldn’t mind.” Matthew said with a small smile. “We can pick up where we left off? Well not exactly, but you know what I mean.”

“That vould be awesome!” The albino smiled excitedly. 

The Canadian couldn’t help himself. He stepped away from the stove towards Gilbert. He smiled wrapping his arms around his waist. The Prussian reached up and intertwined his fingers behind his neck. Matthew leaned forward, but let the other close the distance between them. He let Gilbert take control of the kiss. His fingers played with the hair on the nape of his neck. The blond’s hands carefully slipped under his shirt and teased lines on his stomach.

“I missed jou.” The Prussian said breathlessly as they broke apart. “So much.”

“Memories are nice, but making new ones is so much better.” Matthew hummed.

The blond had almost forgotten about his cooking, but it was still fine. He stepped away from the albino to finish. Neither want to, but didn’t want the pancakes to burn. Gilbert went over and set the table. He noticed Kumajirou was watching him suspiciously. Gilbird was perched on his head and looked excited. He chirped and flew over landing in his hair. He reached up and pet his feathers with a finger. He finished setting the table just as Matthew finished cooking.

The pair chatted quietly as they ate. The blond noticed that Gilbert was a bit groggy and tired even after all the syrup he’d eaten. He knew the pills he was on would do that, but they hadn’t affected him as much in the past.

“I’m tired, but I don’t vanna sleep!” The albino whined. They were both sitting on the couch. “My sleep schedule vill be messed up.”

“I need to walk Kuma.” Matthew said slowly. Both the Prussian and Kuma perked up at the mention of a walk. The dog stood up from where he was laying at his feet. His tail wagged eagerly. “You can come with me if you want?”

“Ja!” Gilbert jumped up eagerly. He winced slightly at the pulling in his side. 

The Canadian got up as well. They went to their separate rooms to get dressed since all his stuff was still in the spare bedroom. Matthew just wore a normal hoodie and jeans, but the albino bundled up more. It was a bit chilly outside and he was sensitive to the cold.

The pair left the apartment together. Kuma kept worming his way in between them. Gilbert took his chances and pet him. The dog didn’t realize it was him at first and leaned into the touch. Once he did, he just glared and went over to the Canadian’s other side. Both of them laughed and walked closer together. They talked like nothing had happened. It was easier to be around each other without having to tip toe.

Gilbert felt proud to have Matthew back at his side. He was still a bit nervous that he’d change his mind, but trusted him. As they walked, their hands brushed together. He smirked and quickly intertwined their fingers. He looked over to Matthew who was already looking down at him. They both smiled and were blushing. His smile grew seeing the blush. He hummed happily to himself as they walked.

As they walked, Matthew looked around again. He noticed a few more cops then what he assumed was normal. Elizabeta was definitely taking keeping them safe seriously. He was grateful for her. 

They finished their walk and sat together on the couch to watch a movie. Gilbert was leaning into his side as they watched tv. Kuma was in Matthew’s lap and was watching the Prussian carefully. He wasn’t growling, but still watched suspiciously. Gilbird had noticed they we’re back and flew over with a happy chirp. He landed in Matthew’s hair.

“Birdie?” The albino looked up at him. The Canadian raised an eyebrow. “Are jou coming vith me to vork Monday?”

“Might as well.” Matthew said with a sigh. He rested his head on top of Gilbert’s.

“Jou don’t have to.” The Prussian said taking one of his hands.

“I know, but might as well finish what I started.” The blond shrugged. 

“If jou’re sure.” Gilbert sighed and the Canadian nodded. “Alright.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

The rest of their day was uneventful. Matthew had ended up falling asleep on the couch. Kuma was still curled up on him. 

Gilbert decided to keep his mind occupied by doing some old reports he’d been putting off. He grabbed his laptop and sat back down next to the Canadian. Matthew immediately shifted and rested his head on his shoulder with a quiet hum. The albino froze for a second letting him fall properly back asleep. He relaxed and nuzzled his hair with a sigh.

The Prussian tried to focus back on his work. He found it hard. His mind, and eyes kept wandering back to Matthew. He had to keep checking that he was real and actually there. He still couldn’t believe that he was his again. He smiled to himself trying to get back to work. 

Supper finally rolled around. Gilbert closed his laptop and looked over to Matthew. He was still asleep. He knew he’d probably been pretty stressed since he got hurt and deserved the rest. The Prussian carefully got up. He made sure to gently lower the blond down to let him keep sleeping. Kuma woke up and watched him, but didn’t move.

Gilbert padded out to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. He hummed quietly to himself pulling out ingredients. He always tried to eat healthy, but was too tired after work most days. He kept a lot of fresh stuff around to make meals. He started cooking some pork he’d been keeping. 

The Prussian hummed quietly to himself as he cooked. He didn’t hear the claws clicking towards him. He jumped in surprise when he heard a quiet woof. He looked down to see Kuma at his side looking up at him. 

“Hallo.” Gilbert greeted seeing the dog.

The albino realized he wanted some of the food. He grabbed one of the raw slices of bell pepper. He crouched down and offered it in his palm. Kuma looked at him suspiciously, but gently took the vegetable. He trotted to the other side of the kitchen to eat. 

Gilbert bounced excitedly at the slight progress. He remembered to take his pill before going back to his cooking. He set a small pile of peppers aside just encase Kuma wanted more. He heard footsteps and turned to see a half asleep Matthew.

“Where’d you go?” The blond whined through a yawn. He stood by his boyfriend’s side attempting to wake up more.

“I vas hungry and it vas getting close to supper.” Gilbert explained with a quiet laugh. “I started to make us food.”

“Oh.” Matthew mumbled stretching. He leaned into his side and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Merci.”

The Canadian hummed quietly from his side watching him cook. He had missed the Prussian’s cooking. Matthew normally made more fancy foods for big meals and pancakes for breakfast. Gilbert would make hearty comfort food.

Matthew sighed moving away from the albino to set the table. He fed Kuma and Gilbird while he was at it. When he was done, he went back over to his boyfriend. He smiled and hugged him from behind. He hummed pressing a kiss to his neck. Gilbert leaned into his touch.

“I know I’ve said this already, but I really missed stuff like this.” Matthew hummed.

The Prussian nodded in agreement. He put one hand over the ones that were around his waist swaying back and fourth slowly. He finished cooking and plated the food. He gave a little bit to Kuma who was watching him expectantly. Matthew bounce excitedly seeing his dog gently take the food from the albino.

The pair ate quietly. The blond didn’t realize how hungry he was until he started eating. He’d missed Gilbert’s cooking and slowed down to enjoy it. Kuma trotted over to him and whined wanting some. Matthew shook his head and the dog softly barked at him.

“Go bug Gil, I’m sure he’ll give you some.” The blond said. Kuma listened and went over to the Prussian. Matthew smiled knowing he couldn’t say no to a dog.

The rest of their night was quiet. They cuddled on the couch with their pets. Kuma was warming up slowly to the albino. He would still glare any time he’d touch his human, but didn’t growl. Gilbert tried to pet him and succeeded a few times. Gilbird was a bit jealous and demanded attention from the Canadian.

“Time for bed?” Matthew asked seeing Gilbert was nodding off. He nodded and stood up to stretch. He offered the blond a hand and he took it pulling him up. They started walking to the bedrooms. He realized all his stuff was still in the spare room. He didn’t really want to sleep alone. “Wait, Gil. Can I sleep with you?” He asked nervously.

“Of course, Vogelchen!” The albino smiled excitedly. 

Matthew smiled gently. Gilbert reached and took his hand pulling him towards the bedroom. The Canadian realized that he might have misinterpreted his words, but didn’t mind the outcome.

——-❄️”Tell me and I forget. Teach me and I remember. Involve me and I learn.” ❄️——-

Monday morning...

Gilbert blinked awake. He hummed feeling arms around his waist. Matthew was dead asleep snoring quietly behind him. He still found it surreal that he was there. The albino was just about to fall asleep again when his alarm went off. He groaned and reached out turning it off. He sighed carefully untangling himself from the Canadian.

“Où allez-vous?” Matthew asked. His voice was deep with sleep. Gilbert wasn’t sure exactly what he said, but got the gist.

“Jou can sleep longer. I’m going for a run.” The Prussian said leaning down and pressing a kiss to his forehead. The blond just smiled and nodded. He turned over and fell back asleep.

Gilbert smiled and went to get dressed. He went out to the kitchen and grabbed his keys and phone. He took his pill before going to the door. As he was putting his shoes on, Kumajirou trotted up to him with his leash in his mouth. He dropped it at his feet and looked up at him expectedly.

“Me?” The albino asked confused. Kuma let out a quiet bark. “Jou vant to go out? Vith me?”

The dog just looked at him. Gilbert shrugged and took the leash. He carefully clipped it on and opened the door. Kuma waited long enough for him to lock the door before starting to pull him along. The dog easily kept up with him as he ran. He was pretty good, but wanted to go different ways then the Prussian’s normal route. He let him lead him a few times, but had to pull him in the right direction to get home on time. 

When they got home, Kumajirou immediately went back to the bedroom and flopped onto Matthew. The Canadian didn’t wake and kept sleeping. Gilbert laughed quietly and grabbed his actual clothes for the day. He went and had a quick shower before making coffee. He made one for his boyfriend as well. He hummed going back down the hall to the bedroom to wake him.

“Birdie, it’s time to wake up.” The albino hummed. He set the coffee on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed. He carefully brushed the hair out of his face and cupped the Canadian’s jaw. He saw Matthew smile sleepily as he rubbed his cheek with his thumb. “Liebling? Are jou awake?”

“Oui.” The Canadian sighed opening his eyes. “It’s too early.”

“Jou can keep sleeping. Jou don’t have to come.” Gilbert said as the blond leaned into his touch.

“I know, but I said I was gonna.” Matthew yawned. He slowly sat up and leaned into his side. “I want to see this through.”


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Gilbert hummed quietly to himself as he drove. Matthew was in the passenger seat half asleep with his coffee in hand. He was never a morning person. Kumajirou was in the back. The dog had wanted to come and neither one would say no. 

The Canadian groaned and stretched as they got to the office. He got out of the car. Kuma jumped out through the front seat. The albino came around and the pair walked into the building. In the elevator, Kumajirou tactically wedged his way in between them. 

“Jou let me take jou for a run this morning and now jou don’t like me again?” Gilbert sighed rolling his eyes.

“He did?” Matthew asked surprised as the elevator door opened. The Prussian nodded proudly. “Aww, good boy.” He said as they stepped off the elevator.

Gilbert bounced excitedly at the comment. It took him a moment to realize the blond was referring to the dog. He smiled nervously scratching the back of his neck. He hoped no one had noticed.

“Gilbert?” Kiku’s voice got both of their attention. “And Matthew, good morning.” He greeted. He handed the Prussian a tablet as they moved towards the main office. “We’re currently tracking the suspect and are closing in.”

“Good.” The Prussian hummed. He looked up and saw Elizabeta was at the main screen. She was watching intently. It wasn’t often she got involved their cases. “Liza, vhat’s got jou out here?”

“This guy hurt one of my detectives.” The woman said not taking her eyes off the tv. “I need to make sure we get him.”

“Aww, jou do care!” Gilbert teases and she just rolled her eyes. 

The Prussian looked for Matthew and saw him talking with Lovino. He hadn’t noticed the Italian was there earlier. The pair were sitting at his desk watching as they talked. There wasn’t much to really do except wait and watch.

“So, I heard you got your ass handed to you.” The Italian commented. He smirked. “In more ways than one.”

“Birdie!” Gilbert groaned. The blond just smiled innocently. “Don’t go telling all my secrets!”

“Too late.” Matthew hummed. 

The Prussian sighed and went to grab a chair. He borrowed one of his co-workers since the blond was in his. He rolled up beside Matthew and sat watching the screen. Lovino had to leave after awhile to get back to work.

Nothing much was going on yet. It was just a few feeds of officer’s body cams. He didn’t know what their plan was to catch him. He guessed Elizabeta had been the behind the operation. He knew it would work and they’d get the guy.

Less then thirty minutes later, the call came through that they had caught the suspect. The officers wanted to wait until he had been out of the public’s way. They had tracked him to an alley and converged. They caught him just before he was about to kill again. The man he had been about to kill had been fine, terrified, but fine.

“Ready, Beilschmidt?” Elizabeta asked walking over to We’re they were all sitting.

“Ja!” Gilbert smirked excited. 

The Prussian was more than ready to get to the interrogation. He stood to go prepare. Matthew got up to follow him. They always used to help prepare each other for interrogations by running through the case. He wasn’t sure if he needed it anymore, but still followed. Kuma wasn’t too far behind.

They went into the side room where the two way mirror was. Gilbert started talking through the evidence. The blond would correct him on any mistake he made. He barely made any.

“Thanks, Birdie.” The albino smiled once they were done.

“You’ve got this.” Matthew hummed lightly elbowing his side.

“I know I do.” Gilbert leaned over and kissed his cheek. The blond smiled. “I’m awesome!”

The pair looked up through the mirror. Nathan was just being brought in by an officer. He looked a bit ruffled, but otherwise unfazed. The door opened next to them making the Canadian jump slightly. Elizabeta walked in and handed Gilbert an evidence bag. It was another note. He read it quickly before handing it to Matthew.

“It’s the same handwriting as the others.” The blond said handing it back.

“The officers found it on him.” Elizabeta said. “We don’t really need a confession to charge him at this point.” She shrugged turning back to the window to watch. The Canadian did the same. “Have fun talking to him.”

Gilbert nodded with a smirk and went to the door. He was ready to speak with them man who wanted to hurt them. He wasn’t to mad that he’d been shot, but was angry that this man wanted to hurt Matthew. He knew to keep his mind clear and focus on his questions. He had a few lined up.

The Prussian waited for the officer to leave before stepping into the room. The suspect was sitting in one of the two chairs around the metal table. His hands were cuffed to the table. He was looking straight down. Gilbert put the note down on the desk under his eyes. Nathan looked up. His expression shifted to surprised then back to neutral. He smirked and sat down across from him.

“Good morning Mr. Octain.” The albino said politely. “Jou’ve had quiet the eventful morning.”

“Sure was.” Nathan smiled. “Glad to see you okay too. Didn’t plan for you to go first.”

“Jou think this is a game?” Gilbert asked leaning back and crossing his arms.

“Uh, yeah.” The man smiled. The Prussian’s jaw clenched in anger. He quickly pushed it to the back of his mind. “I’m having the time of my life!”

“Seems like it.” The albino mirrored his smiled before letting it fall. “Vho do jou vork for? Vhy are jou after us?”

“I don’t work for anyone.” Nathan said. Gilbert was happy he seemed to want to answer questions and not immediately get a lawyer.

“If jou’re not vorking for anyone, than vhy are jou after us?” He asked curiously tilting his head.

“Really?” The suspect looked offended. “You two busted me a few years back! Ruined my life.”

“Oh? I’m sorry I don’t remember.” Gilbert gave him a fake sympathetic smile. “Vhat for?”

“Drugs.” Nathan sighed.

“Really?” The Prussian shrugged. “How long ago?”

“Two years ago.” The man said confidently. Gilbert tried to hide his snort, but failed. 

“Maybe at lease do some research before jou straight up lie to a detective.” The albino shook his head.

“Excuse me? I am not lying!” Nathan’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Vell, Matthew retired a little over three jears ago. On top of that, he’s never met jou before. I’m sure jou vere told how awesome his memory is.” Gilbert shook his head. “We have more than enough evidence to charge jou vith six murders and three attempted murders. One being on a police officer.” He looked up meeting the man’s eyes. “So, I’ll ask jou again; vho are jou vorking for?”

“Are you going to offer me a deal?” Nathan asked raising an eyebrow. 

“No.” The Prussian said knowing that was probably the closest thing he’d be getting to a confession.

“Well then, you getting nothing else from me.” The man tried to cross his arms, but couldn’t with the cuffs. “I want a lawyer.”

“Alright.” Gilbert sighed standing up.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Gilbert sighed leaving the interrogation room. He still had questions, but they wouldn’t be getting answered. There was enough evidence to charge him, but the albino still wanted to know who put Nathan up to it. He felt kind of responsible for the murders since they were for his attention. He knew they weren’t his fault, that he wasn’t the one who killed them. 

“Gil?” He looked up seeing Matthew waiting for him. Kumajirou was at his side.

“Halo, Vogelchen.” Gilbert smiled brightly. He offered his hand and the blond took it. “Vish I could have got more out of him.”

“At lease the case doesn’t hitch on a confession.” Matthew shrugged and the albino nodded. “What now?”

“Jou don’t remember the protocols?” Gilbert teased as they started towards the main office. The Canadian just rolled his eyes. “Vell, I still vant to know vho put him up to this.”

“Have you asked Kiku to see if he might have been in the same prison at the same time as any of our arrests?” Matthew asked. The Prussian looked at him blankly. “I’m gonna assume not.”

“Didn’t even think about that!” The albino said shaking his head. “Ve’ll go ask him now.” He said. “Vhere did Elizabeta go?”

“She went to speak with the almost victim.” Matthew said. 

Kuma let out a quiet bark from his side and trotted a head of the pair. He went over to Kiku’s desk and sat next to him. The Japanese man looked curiously over and down at him. He looked up and noticed the pair.

“Hello Gilbert and Matthew.” Kiku greeted politely. “How did your interview go?”

“Not my best.” Gilbert shrugged. “Is there anyway to see vho vas in the same prison as Nathan? Ones that we arrested.”

“Yes, one moment.” Kiku said turning back to his computer. He typed for a moment bringing a list up. “These are all the inmates in the prison during Mr. Octain’s last stay that you two arrested.” 

Matthew looked at the mugshots. There were only five, but all of them had been charged with murder. None of them had been released and wouldn’t be parole eligible for years. None of them immediately stuck out to him either.

“Three of them were not in his cellblock.” Kiku said. He clicked and narrowed it down to two, Anthony Hutch and Daniel Evans. “And Mr. Hutch happened to be Mr. Octain’s cell mate.”

“Anthony Hutch was good at talking.” Matthew said shaking his head. “He could convince anyone to do just about anything.”

“I’ll have to go talk vith both, just to make sure.” The Prussian said. 

“You won’t be.” The three of them turned to see Elizabeta. “We’ll be turning this over to homicide. They can take it from here. You’re energy can be used elsewhere.” She could see Gilbert was about to argue. “Beilschmidt, you’ve had enough stress during this case. You caught the killer and know who probably put him up to it.” She smiled looking over to Matthew then back to Gilbert. “Both of you go home for the day.”

“Fine.” The albino sighed. He wanted to finish the case, but didn’t want to pass up spending time with his boyfriend.

——-❄️”Keep smiling, because life is a beautiful thing and there's so much to smile about.”❄️——-

“So Liebe.” Gilbert started getting the Canadian’s attention.

The pair were on the couch together. Matthew was stretched out on his back with his feet hanging over one side. He was slightly too long for the couch. He had his arms wrapped loosely around his boyfriend’s waist. The Prussian was curled up on his chest. He had his cold hands under his shirt to try to warm them. They both had had a few drinks.

“If jou don’t want to be a cop, do jou want to be something else?” Gilbert asked.

“Yeah, I should get back to a normal job.” The blond said. “It would keep me busy.”

“Have jou thought about vhat?” The Prussian asked curiously.

“No.” Matthew admitted. “Probably have to go back to school to do anything.”

“Ja.” Gilbert shrugged.

“Got any ideas for what I should do?” The Canadian asked as he moved one hand to play with his hair. “You know me the best. What would I be good at?”

“Chef?” The albino looked up at him.

“We’d have reversed hours.” Matthew shook his head. “Unless I was at a bakery or something.”

“How about a teacher?” Gilbert suggested. “Not like little kids, but high school or something?”

“That wouldn’t be too bad.” The Canadian thought about it.

“Or jou could be a scientist! Jou’re definitely more than smart enough.” Gilbert said excitedly. “Or vhat about a dog walker? Jou love dogs.” Matthew was about to talk, but the Prussian was to excited thinking about new possibilities. “Or a dog scientist!” He paused. “I mean vet.” The blond snorted. Gilbert thought for a moment. “I’ll say one and jou say maybe, yes or no. Maybe it’ll help narrow it down?”

“Sure.” Matthew hummed.

“Stripper?” The albino smiled wiggling his eyebrows.

“Really?”

“Okay fine, vhat about a nurse or doctor?”

“Nah.”

“Therapist?”

“No.”

“Gardener?”

“Maybe.”

“Actor?”

“No.”

“Zoo keeper?”

“Maybe.”

“Librarian?”

“Maybe.”

“Artist?”

“More realistic.”

“Plant artist? Jou like to draw plants.”

“Maybe.”

“Uhhhh, historian.”

“Maybe.”

“Or journalist?”

“No.”

“Dog breeder?”

“Maybe.”

“Poker player?”

“I’d be banned.”

“What about a firefighter?”

“No.”

“Dog breeder?”

“Maybe.”

“A zoo plant scientist historian dog artist librarian?”

“Yes, sounds perfect.” The blond laughed.

“I’m out of ideas.” Gilbert sighed. “Jou’d be good at anything.”

“Not really.” Matthew rolled his eyes. He sighed. “I want something I’ll like, but still something that’ll pay well.”

“Pick something that’ll make jou happy.” The Prussian hummed. “Vith vhat I make at major crimes jou don’t really even have to vork!”

“Gil! I won’t mooch off you. That’s not fair!” The blond complained. 

“I’m telling jou to take jou’re time.” Gilbert said reassuringly. “I don’t vant jou to end up in something jou hate again.” He hummed nuzzling his cheek with his hair. “Jou don’t have to decide overnight. Take jou’re time.”

Matthew nodded letting out a breath. He didn’t think he could stand being home all the time like he used to. He wanted to get out more. Gilbert pressed a kiss to his jaw breaking him from his thoughts. 

“Ich liebe dich.” The albino smiled and shifted to kiss him properly. Matthew let him take control.

“Je t’aime.” The Canadian said after they broke apart. Both of them jumped in surprise as Kumajirou barked at them. He looked over. “Quelle? Vous voulez sortir?” The dog barked and wagged his tail eagerly. Matthew looked back over to Gilbert. “He wants out. Coming?”

“Ja!” The albino said jumping up. 

Gilbert offered his boyfriend a hand. He took it and pulled him up into a kiss. He kept one hand in his as they went to the door. He had to let go when they were Kumajirou’s their shoes on. Matthew grabbed Kuma’s lead and clipped it on. He took the albino’s hand again as they stepped outside.

AN: That’s it for this one! Not my favourite thing I’ve wrote, but meh. The first like three chapters were written months before the rest. I wrote them just before I stopped posting all together. This doesn’t mean I’m going to be posting like I used to, but I started to enjoy writing again and have a few things I want to do.

I’m hoping to do a one shot of Originalshipping (I say oneshot, but it could be longer), a third Forgotten Knight, a fourth Cold Grey Light of Dawn, another Wonder’s of Life and Maybe a prequel and sequel to this! I have the ideas written down, it’s just a matter of actually planning then writing them.


End file.
